Warriors: The Clans Across The Oceans
by Little Stream Dancer
Summary: "Let us start." All of the cats layed in the soft grass and touched their noses to the ground. immediately the all were intranced with sleep. They were all givin the same message: Lies will sprut from the ground like grass, and if you pick them it will create blood…
1. Chapter 1

**Ello, this is my warriors story AND ALL MY CLANS that I made up- please don't copy. Also, I will be posting one clan at a time after every post- hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Prologe**

Moonlight glittered in the still water of the pond. A silver tabby came out of the brush, followed by another silver cat. They stepped into the soft grass, showing themselves in the moonlight.

"Jempond?" One of the silver cats whispered, the other smaller crouched behind. A pair of deep blue eyes stared at them before revealing itself. A pretty tabby, her black fur shining in the moonlight stepped on the soft grass, not making a sound. A brown tom followed her; his yellow eyes fixed on the silver cats.

"Silvernight," The black tabby Jempond spoke. "How surprising to see you here." The smaller silver cat let out a low growl.

"It's the haft-moon." Silvernight meowed. "Surely you don't think that the disagreements between our clans would stop me from visiting my ancestors." The Brown tom camly stepped up. With a glance at Jempond he mewed,

"Of course, When on a vist to the Moongrass there shall be no confict with other clans." Silvernight nodded and sat down.

"Yes, Nightfeather, at least you understand the warrior code." Silvernight responded with a glance at Jempond who flattened her ears.

"We should wait for the others." The other silver cat, Skypaw spoke up. Before anyone could answer a bluish tom stepped out of the brush followed by a smaller black cat.

"Jayfoot, Nightpaw." Silvernight greeted. "Your clan doing well?" Jayfoot walked silently to the 4 cats as Nightfeather followed.

"Yes, prey is running very well." Jayfoot answered. Jempond nodded toward Jayfeather in greeting. "Prey running well in your clans?" Jayfoot meowed to Jempond and Silvernight. They nodded but said nothing more.

"Littlenose is late." Skypaw remarked. Nightpaw nodded, as Jempond sat down. There was silence for a minute or two. The moonlight beamed on the pond nearby. The cats perked their ears to the sound of paws hitting the ground. Littlenose apperd through the brush walking toward them he meowed,

"Late start, sorry." Jempond nodded and said,

"Let us start." All of the cats layed in the soft grass and touched their noses to the ground. Emeatly the all were intranced with sleep.

They were all givin the same message,

_Lies will sprut from the ground like grass, and if you pick them it will create blood…_

* * *

RAINCLAN

**Leader**

**Cedarstar****-**light brown tom with deep brown eyes

**Deputy**

**Thunderfoot-**gray tom with an energetic paw, and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Silvernight-**Silver tabby with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Skypaw**

**Warriors**

**Windfur**-light gray, long hair she-cat with light green eyes

**Apprentice, Poppypaw**

**Spottedear**-White tom with one black spotted ear

**Crystalmoon-**Shimmering white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Raggedwind-**a dark brown tom with a black ear and ember eyes

**Flashfur-**a lighting fast tom with gray fur and ember eyes

**Wadestrike-**short striped brown tabby tom

**Monkeytail-**a tabby she-cat with a skinny brown tail

**Vinefoot-** greenish grayish tom, with one skinny paw

**Shadowheart**-hot tempered black tabby she-cat with deep brown eyes

**Apprentice, Mosspaw**

**Toucanfeather-**brightly colored tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Flatear-** light brown tom with blue eyes and one ear

**Apprentice, Clingpaw**

**Specklednose-**black she-cat with white spots on her nose

**Jaguarnose-**gray tabby tom with large nose and green eyes

**Flametail-** dark brown tom with a fire red tail

**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

**Brambletooth-**a black tom with very pointy teeth

**Spidercloud-**white she-cat with black prints and yellow eyes

**Tawnyfoot-**a brown she-cat with a tawny paw, and yellow eyes

**Macaw-wing-**gray tom with tinted blue stripes and yellow eyes

**Panther-rage**-black she-cat, with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Wingpaw**

**Hawkwing-**brown tabby tom with gray eyes

**Apprentice, Cobrapaw **

** Boahood-**black she-cat with a wide neck and ember eyes

**Talonclaw-**tabby tom with sharp claws and green eyes

**Palmtail-**greenish she-cat with a wide tail

**Tigercloud-**black striped she-cat with blue eyes

**Lionfang-**Golden tom with a large sharp tooth

**Apprentice, Canarypaw**

**Razerback-**brown tom with spiky fur

**Apprentices**

**Skypaw-**silver tabby with yellow eyes

**Clingpaw-**brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Poppypaw-**small black she-cat with green eyes

**Cobrapaw-**brownish tom with brown eyes

**Mosspaw-**brownish and greenish she-cat with brown eyes

**Canarypaw- **brown with big and bright yellow eyes

**Blackpaw-**a big black tom with bright yellow eyes

**Wingpaw-**a white striped she-cat

**Queens**

**Shadetail-**light brown tabby she-cat with a dark tail

**Orangefur-**bright orange she-cat with blue eyes (ex)

**Jewelstream-**she-cat with sparkling tawny fur (ex)

**Bluefoot-**white she-cat with a blue foot

**Sunrose-**reddish, golden she-cat

**Kits**

**Shadetail's kits: **

**Whitekit-**small white she-cat

**Stormkit-**Tawny brown tom

**Rosekit-**a tiny reddish she-cat

**Bluefoot's kits:**

**Tigerkit-**orange tabby, with black stripes

**Patherkit-**black tom with a bit of blue fur

**Tinykit-**small she-cat with big yellow eyes

**Rosesun's kit's**

**Flamekit-**reddish tom

**Dark-kit-**dark red tom

**Elders**

**Cloudear-**brown tabby tom with green eyes and white ears

**Moonfoot**-whitish tom, oldest tom in Rainclan

**Palmheart-**greenish she-cat, oldest she-cat in Rainclan

-This clan lives in the Rainforest


	2. Chapter 2

_Snap!_ The branch cracked and fell. Poppypaw looked up the tree to see her friend, Clingpaw not damaged.

"I'm ok! But I didn't get the bird though!" Clingpaw yelled down at Poppypaw. Poppypaw nodded.

"Come down now I think we caught enough prey!" Poppypaw shouted back.

Once Clingpaw had made it safely to the ground the collected their prey that they had buried, their jaws stuffed with fur as they silently climbed back to camp. The prey smelled so good, as Poppypaw inhaled with her nose. They made it back to camp and dropped their prey in the fresh-kill pile.

"Good job, Clingpaw and Poppypaw feel free to eat." Thunderfoot, the deputy meowed. Both of the she-cats nodded, and grabbed small monkeys and sat down and eat hungrily.

"I wonder if the border patrol caught Sageclan stealing our prey." Wondered Clingpaw.

"They better have." Poppypaw growled with a mouth full of monkey. Clingpaw nodded as Blackpaw and Canarypaw sat down with snakes.

"They didn't" Blackpaw meowed as he bit into the dead snake. "But there was a scent…" Canarypaw nodded.

"We heard Boahood and Brambletooth talk about it, they were on the patrol." She told them. "But I don't think we are supposed to know…"

"Probably not." Clingpaw meowed. "Cedarstar would want to tell the clan…and also tell them that we are _not_ attacking." Poppypaw snorted and growled,

"It is clear that they are stealing our prey, and if we don't stop them they will keep stealing our prey. It is against the Warrior Code to ignore this! Their filthy scent is on every leaf of our side of the border!" Blackpaw nodded as he finished up his snake.

"I even heard Jempond was growling at Slivernight for going to the Moongrass at the half-moon." Canarypaw murmured. Clingpaw sighed.

"But of course we need proof that Sageclan is stealing our prey before we attack. I mean they could totally deny stealing our prey." She continued.

"I have an idea!" Canarypaw mewed. "Some of the warriors or apprentices are in the trees and then we spy on them! Right by the border! When they catch prey we can see them then we jump down and talk to them." Poppypaw blinked,

"Talk? We should attack them! Not talk to them!" She spat.

"Maybe we would hide more cats in the trees and some would talk and some would wait for the signal to attack!" Blackpaw meowed.

"Yeah! I think that is a great idea!" Clingpaw meowed. The rest of the apprentices nodded.

"Should we tell Thunderfoot our plan?" Poppypaw asked. The rest nodded

They finished eating then went walked toward Thunderfoot who was talking to Flametail and Macaw-wing.

"Thunderfoot?" Poppypaw asked. Thunderfoot looked up. "We have an idea to catch Sageclan stealing our prey." Thunderfoot looked at Flametail who seemed interested.

"Well let's hear it them." Flametail meowed. Canarypaw stepped forward,

"Well, we were thinking," She started with a glance at the other apprentices. "That some of the warriors or apprentices are in the trees and then we spy on them, right by the border, when they catch prey we can see them then we jump down and talk to them, and maybe attack." She explained.

Flametail looked at Thunderfoot, who nodded and meowed,

"That is a pretty good idea." Poppypaw's ears perked. "Canarypaw why don't you see what Cedarstar has to say about it." They apprentices eyes widened as they looked at each other. Canarypaw nodded and walked toward the leaders den.

"It is a pretty good plan." Flametail meowed sitting down. Poppypaw spoke up.

"In order for it to work though, the cats would have to stay there for a long time and other cats would climb from camp to the border on vines to get them prey…it could be a while before we catch them. Also we might need to switch out cats….and have a lot more cats so if they deny we can battle call and more cats will spring out of the trees." Macaw-wing looked impressed as Poppypaw finished.

A few minutes later Canarypaw left the den and walked toward the group of cats.

"Thunderfoot, Cedarstar would like to see you." She spoke in a happy meow. Thunderfoot nodded as Flametail and Macaw-wing left with a bunch of warriors for a hunting patrol.

"Well what did he say?" Blackpaw asked excitedly as Thunderfoot left

Canarypaw jumped up and down and practically yelled,

"He liked it!" Poppypaw smiled and meowed,

"Its a good idea so he should!"

They stood talking for a while untill Thunderfoot came out of the den, followed by Cedarstar. Cedarstar jumped onto the high rock and howled for a clan meeting. Poppypaw looked excitedly at Clingpaw, Canarypaw, and Blackpaw. Slowly, it felt like an five moons had gone the clan had gathered.

"Alright." Cedarstar began. "We are almost positive that Sageclan is stealing our prey."Hisses and growls went through the clan of cats.

"Then we should attack!" Boahood yowled next to Tigercloud who howled in agreement. Other cats agreed.

"Shread there filthy pelts!" Jaguarnose yelled. Poppypaw stepped forward,

"We can't do that! We have no proof!" She yelled above the cats. Cedarstar silenced the clan with his tail.

"Poppypaw is right, that is why she Blackpaw, Canarypaw and Clingpaw have come up with a plan." Poppypaw's eyes widened at the mention of her, and her friends name. "They think that we should have cats stationed in trees. They will watch for Sageclan and comfrount them when they steal our prey. We will also have other cats in the ready to attack."

The Clan Howled in agreement. "Also, they will be up there for a long time so other cats will bring them prey. We will begin at Dawn! Thunderfoot, arange the groups." And the gathering was dismissed.

The Clan buzzed about the plan and some came up to congratulate the apprentices.

Poppypaw looked at her friends, this plan will work she thought

* * *

**How do you like it? Its kinda setchy...but what ever...**

**Anyway...REVIEWS!**

**Thanks**

**LSD**


End file.
